Sleepless Nights
by Tsukibara-chan
Summary: Ritsuka walks home one day to meet with his brother seimei after school but while doing so he gets kidnapped. Rated M just to be safe for later chapters. SeimeixRitsuka and SoubixRitsuka AU


Disclaimer: I do not own loveless or any of its characters they belong to Yun Kouga

* * *

Sleepless Nights Chapter 1

Ritsuka P.O.V.

I had a happy life, one with my mother and older brother. The life I was taken from when I was out walking one day when I was seven. I had been walking home after school one day go meet my brother seimei at his school since seimei is in a different grade he gets out of school at least 30 minutes after me. It was a cold afternoon I was late getting out of school and I briskly got ready to leave.

'I guess I better hurry to seimei school if I'm late he'll kill me' I left my school after I bundled up in my fall attire and started to run down the street.

As I was running down the street I was thinking back to the day's events. It had been a horribly unlucky day and thought that it couldn't get any worse. Today was just one of those days were nothing went right.

I decided to take a short cut though a couple of ales to get to the school faster before seimei left without me. As I was running toward the school through one of the ales I heard a rustling sound come from behind me I thought it was just a cat so I wasn't fazed by it I continued a long, the end of the ale in sight only a couple of feet away. That was until someone caught hold of my wrist and brought me back a bit. I was scared before me was at least 3 muscular guys in front of me chuckling and making strange sounds.

"Hey little boy where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" one of the men asked. They smelt of alcohol and tobacco, they looked almost as bad as the smelt and I don't think anyone of them took a bath in the last week.

"Please let go of me." I calmly asked them to let go but to my misfortune the guy who had my wrist slammed me against the ale wall. I cringed in pain as my arm twisted around, I was now facing the wall and my hands were being held behind my back. They started to talk in an obnoxious tone about me and what they were going to do.

"Do you think we should do with him?" one of the men asked to the others.

" I think we should take him, he's a cute one" I tried to squirm out of the man's hands. They quickly pulled my tail to shut me up I cried out. My eyes became watery and I thrashed uncontrollably. Soon a hand covered my mouth so I wasn't able to scream out for help. I tried desperately to get away from the men. I bit down on the hand that covered my mouth it didn't look like the man's was fazed about being bitten and held me tighter. I kept struggling. I haven't been more scared in my life I was screaming at the top of my lungs but it was futile.

'oh my god what are they going to do to me' I thought. One of the men behind me had swung me on to the ground which made my book bag to fall to the ground and the the things I had in it scattered in the ale. I had managed to get one hand free reaching for the four charms that I had on my bag and took two of them successfully. I had managed to get to my feet again but the men surrounded me and I had nowhere to run. A van swiftly pulled up to the side of the ale causing me to be distracted then next thing I knew I was knocked in the back of the head and I fell to the ground my consciousness leaving me before I hit the pavement.

I woke up the next day tied up and on a cot in a small run down room. The walls were cracked and the air was musty with the scent of tobacco, the place was a dump. The small room consisted of a rundown cot in the left corner of the room and a small dresser on the side. There was no window in the room truthfully it resembled a closet and a light bulb was hanging from the ceiling emitting light for me to see. I could hear the men outside the room I was too frightened for words I didn't know what they were going to do with me were they going to kill me? Maybe they were pedophiles and they were going to do perverted things to me maybe rape me and strip me of my tail and ears.

I could hear the doorknob turn to the room where I was held. I couldn't run or hide I was trapped, it's not like I could do anything anyway. The three men came into the room. I was able to push myself toward the back of the wall I didn't look at them I was too frightened. I quivered with fear.

" Hey Mizuki I think he's scared of us" the man chuckled and bent down to get a better look at my face which I was trying to hide. I didn't want to see them I wanted his to be just a horrible nightmare that I desperately wanted to wake up from. I wanted them to just be illusions made up from my own imagination. Ya he does look frightened" the other apparently named Mizuki said .

" Soushi don't you think we got a good pick this time" the tallest man looked over at Soushi.

"Yeah he's perfect"

Seimei's P.O.V.

I was walking out of the school I knew Ritsuka would be outside waiting for me at the gate. Ritsuka was my precious little brother there was a 5 year difference between us but we didn't care we treated each other as if we were the same age but I always felt obligated to protect him. We couldn't be any closer then we were now. Ritsuka was all I cared about. I loved to see the happy and bubbly expression Ritsuka always had when he saw me it mad my heart flutter. When Ritsuka was born I loved that little laugh that he mad when we first met.

As I reached the gate of the entrance of the school I couldn't see Ritsuka. It worried me Ritsuka's school ended a good half hour before mine so where was Ritsuka. I pulled out my cell phone and called my mother thinking maybe Ritsuka went home. The phone rang a few times until I could hear someone pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I could hear my mother's voice on the other line.

" Mother has Ritsuka come home yet?" I asked her with a bit of concern noticeable in voice as I talk. Mother wasn't the best mother in the world she was sometimes abusive toward Ritsuka because of her illness but she would always apologize if she would hurt him. We would always forgive her because it wasn't intentional. But when she was being abusive I told Ritsuka to always come to me if her illness started to act up because I could always seem to calm mother down.

"No he hasn't arrived but wasn't he walking home with you?" I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Ritsuka isn't here mother I'm really worried he's always here". I think mother realized the distress in my voice.

" It's ok seimei maybe his just a bit late, or he's walking home with friends."

This made me relax. I was blowing this way out of proportion. I wasn't thinking rationally. Ritsuka could just be walking home with friends, I shouldn't worry too much. I should wait a bit though.

"Mother I'll wait a bit in front of the school if he comes by, call me if he comes home though."

"Ok don't worry seimei he'll be fine."

With that I ended the call and put my cell phone back into my pocket and leaned back on the brick wall in front of the school entrance.

Time went by slowly and I was worrying more and more. Mother hadn't called me and Ritsuka was still nowhere in sight. I had now been waiting for 2 hours. 'Maybe mother forgot to call' I should go home and find out. I started to walk down the street when I had passed by an ale, something had caught my eye and I being curious of what it was I walked toward it. As I noticed what it was I began to panic. Ritsuka's backpack and its continence were scattered everywhere in the ale. I could tell it was Ritsuka's because of the charms that were connected to the side. We had made them last week we had both made two so four in total two of the charms were missing from the bag though plus the papers that were everywhere all say Ritsuka's name. I called mother immediately and told her what I had found through sobs and labored birthing. I was confused and panicking and quickly rushed home.

' Ritsuka were are you.' was the only thing I thought as I ran down the street.

* * *

A/N- well there is the first chapter it's my first fan fiction so go easy on me XD


End file.
